Out for Revenge
by CSIBeauty
Summary: A convict that Horatio helped put away escapes, and he is very upset with Horatio. Soon the escapee finds that the best way to get to Horatio is through his CSI's. Will Horatio be able to stop the madman before lives are lost? Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Out for Revenge Chapter 1**

**I do not own CSI: Miami unfortunatly! **

"This is Maria Valintine reporting live at Miami Dade State Prison, where convicted murderer, Samual Rodgers, escaped late last night. It is unknown at this time how he did it, or what he might do now that he is out, but we are confident that this situation will work itself out before anyone has to worry."

Samual Rodgers was sitting in an old chair watching the tv. He turned the tv off and walked over to his fridge where he took out a beer and sat down. He laughed at what the reporter was saying.

"This situation won't be working itself out until I get revenge." he said to himself.

He removed a newspaper clipping from his pocket about the day he went to jail, and sat it on the counter. He walked across the room and picked up a gun that was sitting on the dresser. He loaded it and pointed it at the newspaper clipping. He laughed to himself and put the gun in the back of his pants. He walked back over to the counter where he picked up the clipping that had a picture of Horatio on it and said:

"Your gonna pay, Caine! Your gonna pay!"

_Authors Note: This is a very short chapter and for that I am sorry. I felt this was a good way to start the story, but the next chapter will be longer. Please reveiw!! Next chapter will be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Out for Revenge Chapter 2**

Horatio finished reading the paper and sat it on his desk. He had only put Samual Rodgers away six months ago and now he had escaped. It seemed that Horatio must once again track down this crazy killer. It wasn't a job he was looking forward to. Before he was caught, he killed seven civilians and two cops, but he knew that he needed to be put back behind bars and soon. He got up and exited his office where Frank was waiting for him.

"What is it, Frank?" asked Horatio.

"We just got a call, from a Brian Parks, he says that he found a body on his boat." said Frank.

"Alright, Ill get Eric and meet you there." said Horatio. Eric came walking up, when he saw Horatio talking to Frank.

"Whats going on H?" he asked.

"Weve got a man who found a body on his boat." he said.

The two of them headed to the marina, where the man was waiting and talking to one of the officers about what happened. Eric and Horatio passed him up and headed straight to where Alexx was processing the body.

"What have you got Alexx?" said Horatio when he got on the boat.

"Horatio, I think this was a random killing." said Alexx.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. She moved out of the way so that Horatio could see the body. On the mans chest were the words, 'Your Gonna Pay', carved into the mans skin.

"I see!" said Horatio.

"Other than that, he died of a gun shot to the head." said Alexx.

"Thank you." he said as Alexx took the body back to the lab.

"Eric look around the boat for any evidence that can connect this to Samual Rodgers." said Horatio.

"Alright, H. What are you going to do?" Eric asked.

"Im going to go back to the lab and have Ryan and Calleigh, pull the evidence from the last murders he did. Ill meet you back there." he said leaving the crime scene.

"Frank, did this man see anybody?" asked Horatio when he reached the hummer.

"No, he said when he got here this morning the only one there was the dead body." said Frank.

"Ok!" he said getting in the hummer and driving back to the lab.

When he arrived he went straight to firearms to find Calleigh. When he went in there Ryan was in there too.

"Horatio what is it?" Calleigh asked.

"I need the two of you to look over everything we collected from the Samual Rodgers case." said Horatio.

"Ok! Is this about his escape?" she asked.

"Yes, so I would like you to get on that as fast as you can." said Horatio.

Horatio left the room as Calleigh and Ryan headed out to get the old evidence. He stood there looking out through the lab as people hurried by him.

"Horatio? Are you alright?" came a voice behind him. He turned around to see Natalia standing behind him.

"Im fine Ms. Boa Vista, I just have a lot to think about since, Samual Rodgers escaped." said Horatio.

"Yeah, I guess so! Didn't you help put him in jail?" asked Natalia.

"Yes! I did, and I intend to put him back there." said Horatio walking down the hall then his phone rang.

"Horatio!" he said picking it up.

"Horatio you better get back down here to the crime scene." came Frank's voice on the other end.

"Im on my way." he said hanging up the phone.

Horatio drove to the crime scene. When he got there he noticed the only person standing there was Frank. The rest of the people were dead.

"What happened here, Frank?" asked Horatio.

"I don't know, Horatio. I went to the marina to talk to the man who owns it and I heard screams, gunshots then silence." said Frank. "When I came back down here, this is what I was looking at."

"Frank! This is Samual Rodgers' work and he is trying to get back at me." said Horatio. He walked past all of the dead bodies and looked down at the boat. Erics body was not there. Horatio thought he must have already went back to the lab. When he looked back he noticed Erics hummer was still there. When he looked back at the boat, he noticed a peice of paper that was not there before. He headed down to the boat and picked it up. It read;

_Caine,_

_At first I was just targeting you, but when I reached the marina, you were gone. I had planned to take you out nice and clean. Then I saw your CSI, and I thought, I can bring much more pain, if I keep you alive. So I will let you live Caine. I can't say that your CSI will have the same privlage._

_Samual Rogders_

Horatio balled up the piece of paper in his fist. He turned around, anger filling his eyes.

"Horatio what is it?" asked Frank a little shaken, he had never seen Horatio so mad.

"Hes got Eric, Frank, and I don't know if he is alive."

_Authors Note: At this point your either thinking 'no they have Eric, I hope he will be alright.' or if you are at least one person your thinking 'I hope Eric is dead'(Yes there is at least one person reading this story that wants Eric dead.). Anyway thats the end of this chapter. Please Reveiw! I will get the next chapter up when I can._


	3. Chapter 3

**Out for Revenge Chapter 3**

There was a faint dripping sound and it was dark. Eric awoke in a dark room holding his head, wondering how he got there. He looked around the room. It looked like an old prison cell, there was a metal bed in the room, no matress. There was a sink and toilet, but that was it. He looked at the metal door that blocked his way to freedom. He walked up to it and looked through the small circular window. Through it he saw a chair sitting at a computer, but that seemed to be the only thing out there. He turned around and sat on the bed, trying to think of a way to escape. He had never been in a situation like this before so he didn't know what he was going to do. He notced at the other side of the room there seemed to be a small square cut out of the metal low to the ground. He got down and looked through the hole, but there did not seem to be anything there. There was a soft knock on the door and Eric turned around sat on the floor. The door opened and Samual Rodgers walked through the door. He gave Eric a strange look.

"You could sit on the bed, you know." he said to Eric.

"Both have the same comfort, does it really matter?" Eric asked.

"I suppose it doesnt." said Samual, standing at the door. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Not really. Though something tells me it has to do with Horatio." said Eric.

"Hmm. Smart CSI. You are here because of Horatio Caine! I intend to make him suffer." said Samual.

"You kidnapped me to make him suffer?" aske Eric starting to show some fear.

"Yes and no! The kidnapping wasn't the part to make him suffer, but what it will lead to is." said Samual.

Eric just looked at him.

"Ill be seeing you soon." said Samual closing the metal door and locking it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Horatio!" called Calleigh down the hall. "Is it true, does Samual Rodgers have Eric?"

"Im afraid so!" said Horatio just standing there.

"What are we going to do?" asked Calleigh.

"We are going to use the evidence he gave us at the last crime scene and find Eric before anything happens to him." said Horatio. "Calleigh I want you and Ryan to go to the crime scene, bring plenty of people with you, tell the news if you have to. Rodgers killed everyone at the crime scene. I don't think he will do it again, but I want you to be careful."

"Ok! Ill keep in touch." said Calleigh. She headed down the hall to look for Ryan, while Horatio remained standing there. He looked at the peice of paper again, anger filling him up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric just sat on the cold floor, looking at the metal door. He could hear another door open, and laughter. He got up and looked out of the small window on the door. He didn't see anything at first and then Samual walked by dragging something. Fear filled him up. He didn't know what it was he was dragging, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. He heard another door open and then something hit the ground nearby. The door shut and Samual let out a sigh and more laughter. Footsteps came toward him and he sat on the bed, waiting to see what was going to happen. Samual opened his door and stood there. Eric just starred not sure what to expect from him.

"Ive got some fun planned for you and your friend later." said Samual.

"Friend?" asked Eric. He looked at the wall where the hole was.

"Yes! It looks like you don't have to be alone in here after all. Though I can't say your going to enjoy your stay though." he laughed and shut the door.

Eric went over too the small hole and bent down to see what was in the room next to him. He looked through to see Ryan laying on the floor unconcious.

_Authors Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please Reveiw! The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it! Thanks Much!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Out for Revenge Chapter 4**

"Ryan!" Eric called through the hole. Ryan moved for a second. "Ryan can you hear me?"

Ryan opened his eyes, and rubbed his head. "Eric is that you?" he asked.

"Yes! Im in the room next to you." said Eric.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Samual Rodgers attacked me at a crime scene. Where did he pick you up?" Eric asked.

"Outside of the lab!" said Ryan. "I was going to meet Calleigh for lunch before we headed to the crime scene."

"If we don't get out of here, we are in serious trouble." said Eric.

"How do we do that?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know yet! Right now Im just hoping Horatio finds us before we have to plan an escape." said Eric looking at the small window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh came running into the lab, breathing deeply, as Horatio approahed her.

"Calleigh what is it?" he asked.

"Ryan was supposed to meet me for lunch, but he never showed up. I checked the crime scene and he wasn't there. I went outside and his car isn't gone, and his keys were laying right next to it." she said out of breath.

"Calleigh! I think Samual Rodgers has Ryan too." said Horatio.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Calleigh.

"The two of us are going to go to the crime scene and check the area around Ryans car. Calleigh if Samual went after Ryan and Eric, he may go after you next." said Horatio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Eric could hear whistleing through the doors. Eric got up and looked to see what Samual was doing. He was standing by a large metal chair and working on some electrical wiring. Eric swallowed.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"I can't be sure, but Id say he building an electric chair." said Eric.

"We've got to get out of here." said Ryan.

"Yeah, but how?" said Eric. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Erics door began to open and he decided to take a chance. As soon as he saw Samual he ran at him and tackled him to the ground. Samual hit his head on the ground and he was out cold. Eric got up and searched his body and found the keys. He went to Ryans door and tried four of them before he found the right one. They both headed down a long hallway looking for any doors that would lead them out. They went down three hallways all leading to a dead end.

"Which way is the way out?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know! I wasn't awake when he brought me here." said Eric.

"There is a reason for that." said Samual.

They both turned around to see Samual standing there holding a gun at them.

"You two have been very bad. Now its time to receive your punishment." he said holding up some rope.

_Authors Note: I know many of you are scared for Ryan and Eric. (Or maybe just Ryan) Next chapter will be up when I get at least four reveiws. I would like more however._


	5. Chapter 5

**Out for Revenge Chapter 5**

Samual threw Ryan into his metal cell, and then tied Eric to his newly built electric chair. He tied the ropes tight, and got the electrical wireing ready.

"You really shouldn't have done what you did Mr. Delko." said Samual. "Now you will pay."

Eric tryed to shake the ropes free but they were too tight. He looked at Ryan's door and could see him looking through the window. Samual poured some water overt the chair.

"Im really going to have fun with this." he told Eric. He raised the wire and stuck it to the chair. (don't hate me!) Eric screamed and tryed to break free. Samual stood there laughing. Ryan yelled at him to stop. He removed the wire and Eric fell back into the chair in pain.

"Whats the matter not having as much fun as I am?" he asked putting the wire back on the chair. Eric yelled in pain, and once again tryed to break free of the ropes.

"Stop!" yelled Ryan from his cell.

Samual took the wire away from the chair again.

"I suppose for now, Im done with you Mr. Delko." he said looking at Eric. "But I haven't even began on you Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan backed away from the door, as Samual untied Eric and through him in his cell. Eric fell to the floor without the energy to get back up. Samual's phone rang. He picked it up saying nothing. Then hung it back up.

"It looks like we will have to contenue this later. Don't get to cozy Mr. Wolfe, I won't forget about you." said Samual going over to his small desk and picking up and Uzi out of one of the drawers. "Ive got a blonde beauty to pick up." he said leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh and Horatio looked around the parking lot where Ryan was taking looking for anything that might help them find him.

"Do you see anything Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"No nothing!" said Calleigh.

"Exuse me!" a man said outside of the crime tape.

"Ive got it!" said Calleigh. She walked over to the man. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, have you seen a little girl about seven. She got away from me." he said.

"Im sorry sir. If you file a police report, Im sure that someone will be able to find her." siad Calleigh.

Gun shots were fired, rapid fire that seemed to come from every direction. Smoke was going into the air and nothing was visible. Then all of a sudden it was gone. Horatio looked around to see if he could see anything. None of the officers seemed to be hurt.

"Calleigh!" he yelled. He made his way to the area which Calleigh had been. When he got there the crime tape was torn and Calleigh was no where to be seen.

_Authors Note: This is a little shorter than usual, but it felt like a good way to end. Brace yourself for the next chapter. And Reveiw._


	6. Chapter 6

**Out for Revenge Chapter 6**

Eric slowly lifted himself off of the ground and made his way to the metal bed. He moaned in pain when he sat down. Ryan was pacing in his cell, fearing what Samual was going to do next. They could here a door close in the distance. Probably Samual returning. They both knew he was going after Calleigh, and even though they hoped that he would not be able to get to her, they knew that she would be in for the same thing they were.

"Eric are you ok?" Ryan asked looking out of the window to see if Samual had reached them yet.

"Yeah, Ill be alright." said Eric. "Can you see anything?"

"Not yet, but I can here him coming." said Ryan.

"We need to get out of here." said Eric.

"Yeah, but Im voting against doing what you did before." said Ryan.

"Good idea." said Eric laughing a little.

"I think our best bet is trying to find a way to let Horatio know where we are." said Ryan.

"That sounds like a good idea, but how?" Eric asked.

They heard Samual enter the room humming. Ryan looked through the window to see Samual dragging Calleigh along the ground and then sitting her in the electric chair for a second. He went over to the room next to Ryans and opened the door still humming. He dragged Calleigh from the chair to the room and locked the door.

"Ive got some real fun planned for the three of us." said Samual. "I have to go pick up some things, but don't worry. I haven't forgot about you Wolfe." he said leaving the room and heading back out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio sat at his desk looking out of the window when Frank walked in. He looked at Frank and then back out of the window.

"Horatio it's not your fault." said Frank.

"He's doing this to get back at me." said Horatio.

"You can't control what he does." said Frank. Horatio just sat their in silence.

"Frank, we have to find them quick." said Horatio.

"Did you have a good look at the guy Calleigh was talking too before she was taken?" Frank asked.

"Maybe." said Horatio.

"Lets start with that." said Frank. "We are going to find them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calleigh!" Ryan called.

"Ryan?" she asked getting off of the ground. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you for sure." said Ryan.

"Is Eric here too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Im down here." he called with pain in his voice.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know what happend to you, but we tried to escape and it backfired." said Eric.

"I was talking to a man who said he lost his daughter, then shots were fired, and he grabbed me." said Calleigh. "I don't remember what happened after that."

"Do you mean, that someone is helping him, he's not doing this alone?" Eric asked.

"Maybe he realized trying to hold all three of us alone wouldn't work for long." said Ryan.

"Yeah, but thats not good for us." said Eric. "We can get away from one man pretty easy, but if you add one or two more it complicates things."

They could here footsteps coming back toward them, this time they could tell it was more than one person. They all waited as Samual entered with two unfarmiler men.

"Time for some more fun." said Samual holding up a knife.

_Authors Note: I bet you hate that I ended it this way. Oh Well! Then next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to reveiw._


	7. Chapter 7

**Out for Revenge Chapter 7**

Calleigh and Ryan backed away from the door.

"I do beleive I left off at you, Mr. Wolfe." said Samual turning to whisper something to one of his friends. His friend walked over to the electric chair grabbing some rope. Ryan backed further away as his door opened. Samual and one of his friends walked in and grabbed Ryan by both arms. He tried to pull away from them, but he couldn't. The brought him over to the chair and threw him onto it, while the other guy tied him up.

"You see I have some other plans for the three of you for later, but you were never punished for trying to escape." said Samual.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Calleigh. He looked at her and then walked up to her door.

"Horatio started it. Its one thing to kill him, but theirs really know fun in that. This way, when he is unable to save his friends, he's going to want to die, and really that is much better than just killing him." said Samual walking back over to Ryan who was now tied up. "Though I have to have my fun too." He put the electrical wire on the chair and Ryan screamed. Then he removed it. One of his friend whispered something to him.

"Thats not a bad idea Buddy." he said. "We should let Horatio know just how much trouble his CSI's are in." he gave the other guy the electrical wire and he once again put in on the chair making Ryan scream in pain. Samual walked over to the table grabbing a peice of paper. He wrote something on it, and then grabbed a knife. The other guy stopped electricuting Ryan.

"Put him back in his cell. We have some work to do." said Samual opening Calleighs door. He walked over to her holding the knife. She kicked him in the stomach and began to run out the door, but Buddy stopped her.

"Your going to pay for that one." said Samual getting off the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio and Frank brought in the man who said he had lost his daughter and was now interigating him.

"Mr. Davids, your daughter wasn't really lost was she?" Horatio asked in a deathly calm tone.

"No, but he said he was going to kill her." said Mr. Davids.

"Samual?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, that guy who is always on the news. He snuck into her bedroom and took her, and told me that all I had to do is get that women to come over to me, and I would get her back safely." MR. Davids explained.

"Did he mention at all where he might be staying?" Frank asked.

"No!" said Mr. Davids.

"Horatio?" said Natalya at the door.

"What is it Mrs. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked walking up to the door.

"This was left at the front desk with that man!" she said handing him a peice of paper and pointing to a tall man now sitting at the front desk. He opened the peice of paper and read it out loud:

_Horatio, It looks like you are having some trouble keeping track of your CSI's. Don't worry their safe for now. I can tell you that they are the ones who are being punished for what you did. It must make you angry to know that they are suffering because of you. Its kind of SHOCKING really. I hope you can deal with knowing that you are the reason that these people are going to die. Enjoy your day, Caine!_

_Samual Rodgers_

"Horatio?" Natalya asked seeing the anger in his eyes. "Whos blood is that?" she noticed that the sides of the letter were covered in blood.

"Ms. Boa Vista, I want you to work with Mr. Cooper, and find any abandoned warehouses, or any other place that Samual could be keeping Ryan, Eric, and Calleigh." said Horatio anger building in his voice. "Take that to dna to find out who's blood it is."

Natalya left the room and Frank walked up to Horatio.

"Were going to get this guy Horatio." said Frank.

"I know! I just hope we wont be too late."

_Authors Note:_ _That is the end of this chapter. Just so you all know, on saturdays I usually spend some time writing stories, but I have clinicals for my nursing program this weekend. Bear with me while I work on the next chapter. Please Reveiw in the meantime._


	8. Chapter 8

**Out for Revenge Chapter 8**

"Valera?" said Horatio walking into the dna lab.

"The blood on the note is Calleigh's." she said. "I swabbed the whole thing and it is only her blood."

"Ok!" said Horatio standing there looking at the bloody note.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I won't be ok until this guy is back behind bars." said Horatio leaving the room. He walked down the hall and headed to the AV lab where Natalya and Dan were working on finding the abandoned warehouse where Samual Rodgers might be.

"Do we have anything yet?" Horatio asked when walking into the room.

"I managed to narrow it down a little, but that still leaves about twenty warehouses." said Dan.

"We will search all of them if we have too, but first lets look at who owns these warehouses." said Horatio.

"Alright." said Dan pulling up the information on the twenty warehouses.

"Ok, four of them belong to a Harold Parks, they are supposed to be for storing athletic equipment." said Dan.

"Ok, lets look at the others, are there any people that only own one?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, three." he said. "David Gale, Marty George, and Alexa Smith."

"Where is the one owned by Ms. Smith?" said Horatio.

"Downdown, do you think its the one we need?" Natalya asked.

"I think it could be, but lets bring her in first." said Horatio.

"Alright!" said Natalya looking at the address and writing it down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan layed on the hard metal bed moaning in pain, Calleigh sat up on the floor as she held her still bleeding arm, and Eric walked back and forth in his cell trying to think of a way they could get out of there. Samual and his friends had left and they were alone once again.

"Ryan are you alright?" Calleigh asked.

"As long as I don't move." he said grimicing. "Or talk.".

"We have to get out of here." said Eric.

"Thats a great idea but how?" asked Ryan.

"Im still working on that." said Eric.

"I think our best chance is to find a way to let Horatio know where we are." said Calleigh.

"Do you know how we are going to do that?" Ryan asked groaning in pain.

"I think I might." she said looking out of the small window to her door.

"Would you care to share your plan with the rest of us?" Ryan asked again sitting up and groaning in pain.

"I thought it hurt to talk?" she asked.

"It does, but you know I can't keep quiet." he said laughing slightly.

"Well Calleigh are you going to tell us what your plan is?" Eric asked.

"I don't want to involve you if it doesn't work." said Calleigh.

"What?" Eric asked confused.

"Look what happened to the two of you when you tried to escape. If I do this alone then maybe they won't hurt you." said Calleigh.

"Do you really beleive that?" Eric asked.

"I said maybe. Its worth a shot." said Calleigh.

"I hope your right." said Eric.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Smith." said Horatio walking into the interigation room, with Frank behind him.

"What is this about officer?" she asked innocently.

"Something tells me that you know why your here." Horatio said not beleiving the act.

"Im not sure I know what you mean." she said.

"You own a abandoned warehouse downtown. Why?" he asked.

"I got it when my husband died and I just never got to selling it. I don't know what he used it for." she said.

"I happen to know that you have never been married, but you have been arrested for some weapons charges two years ago." Horatio said.

"That was a misunderstanding." said said simply.

"Do you really expect me to beleive that?" Horatio asked. She said nothing. "Are my CSI's being held there?"

"Excuse me?" she said sounding innocent. Horatio was getting angrier.

"Don't play that innocent act with me, because Im not buying it." Horatio said his voice getting louder.

"I don't . . ." she began. Horatio threw the chair accross the room and she backed away. Frank had never seen Horatio loose his temper and now he was not sure what he would do. "Look he just said he needed it and Im not one to question a killer." Horatio began to calm down and slowly walked to the door.

"Take her Frank." said Horatio in a creepily calm voice.

_Authors Note: So it took me a little bit to get this up, but here it is. The next chapter will be up soon, but I want lots of reveiws._


	9. Chapter 9

**Out for Revenge Chapter 9**

Calleigh, Ryan, and Eric awaited for Samual to return. Eric and Ryan knew Calleigh had a plan, but contenued to refuse to let them know what it was. They were afraid what would happen if it didn't work. Samual might kill her and neither of them wanted to stand by while that happened. They waited for what seemed like hours. Ryan began to feel better as the pain got less severe. They all waited in silence until they had finally heard the sound of the doors outside opening. It seemed like the time had come. Eric and Ryan heard a loud thump in a room near them, when Samual walked in. Fear went through both Eric and Ryan. Did Calleigh just pass out or was it part of her plan. Samual walked in noticing Eric and Ryan looking through their small windows.

"What is it?" he asked not even trying to sound friendly. There was a loud scream, and a thud.

"Calleigh!" Ryan and Eric screamed at the same time. Samual quickly walked up to her room and began to open the door. Eric and Ryan were standing there wondering what was going on. Samual entered the room with his friends looking to see if Calleigh was alright. They carried her out of the room. She looked unconcious.

"Get some water." Samual told one of his friends. Calleigh moved slightly. His friend returned with a glass of water and Samual took it and splashed some of it on Calleigh's face. She stirred a little but failed to awaken. Eric and Ryan were getting really nervous, they were unsure if this was part of Calleighs plan or if she was not faking. Samual looked at the two in the doorways and noticed the fear in their eyes. Suddenly Calleigh grabbed a knife that was in Samuals pocket and jabbed him in the stomach with it. The others noticed and each came at her with their own knives. She dodged them and they each accidently hit each other with the knives. She took the keys to the doors out of Samuals pocket and let Eric and Ryan out.

"You scared us." said Ryan.

"Sorry, but I figured if they realized that you two were afraid, then they would not know I was faking." she said. The three of them made their way to the front of the building almost to safety. They heard the sounds of sirens outside the building and they knew Horatio had found out where they were. They hurried out the door, but Samual blocked them from it.

"You can't beat us this time, your hurt and its three against one." said Eric.

"If I kill one of you it will be worth it." said Samual. He lunged forward with a knife but they moved out of the way and headed out of the door. Samual was following behind them, but he was having trouble keeping up. They ran around the corner and their stood Horatio and Frank. When Samual came around the corner Frank grabbed him and cuffed him imediatly.

"Are you alright?" Horatio asked unable to hide his releif.

"No permanent damage." said Eric.

"I want the paramedics to check you all out." said Horatio.

"Alright!" said Calleigh.

The three of them walked over to the ambulance and Horatio made his way to Samual standing by the police car.

"You can't keep me locked up forever. Caine." said Samual.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Ill get out again, and this time you will get to watch them all die." said Samual.

"Take him." said Horatio. The officers put him in the car. The other two were brought out of the building also cuffed. Horatio walked over to Frank.

"Its over Horatio!" said Frank.

"I hope so!" Horatio replied looking back at the police car holding Samual as it slowly drove away.

_Authors Note: Ok! Bad news: this story is over. The Good news: there is a sequal. It is titled_ Unfinished Business_. So all of you this battle is not over yet. You all better read the sequal. This isn't going to be their last encounter with Samual Rodgers. Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of this story._

_I expect the Unfinished Business should be up Monday. I hope you all will read the sequal._


	10. A New CSI: Miami Series!

**The Seven Deadly Sins Series: Redone! New Descriptions The final idea**

_Sloth:_ While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger.

_Greed:_ Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear.

_Wrath: _Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life.

_Gluttony: _Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job.

_Lust: _As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine.

_Envy: _Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins.

_Pride: _Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?


End file.
